mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sim Showdown/S1/Two In, One Out
Ep. 12: Two In, One Out Nova: Hello and welcome to another episode of, Sim Showdown. Last time, the contestants had to create a new superpower, and Buddy was eliminated from the competition. Let's find out what todays episode is all about! '*camera goes to the contestants in the Diner Cabin* Star: Well done guys, we're in the final four! Spencer: Oh yeah! Jimmy: Awesome! Travis: Yes! Only a little longer until I get my phone back! '''Spencer: I just want to say, whatever happens guys, well done for making it this far. Nova: *enters* Hello contestants! Today's challenge involves us leaving the island, and heading for Main Street, in Sim City. Travis: Awesome! I'll be heading back to we're I live for a bit! Jimmy: Yay. Nova: So, finish eating, and we'll be boarding the ship. '*later, on the ship* Travis: *pulls Jimmy aside* Hey, what's wrong? Jimmy: Nothing Travis: Something is. Jimmy: It's just, I miss my family and home and you'll be visiting home soon. Travis: Oh right ... I'm sorry ... Jimmy: '*later, in Main Street' Nova: *Nova and contestants stand outside an apartment block* Right each of you will be given four items to find. Each of you will have your own, messy Sims apartment. Jimmy, you will be searching for your items in Chaz's apartment. Spencer, you will be searching for your items in Odin's apartment. Star, you will be searching Iggy's apartment. And Travis, you will have Brendan's. I have the list of what each of you need to find. Once you find an item, bring it back to me and I will tell you your next item. Got it? Star: Yes. Nova: Good! Jimmy, your first item is Chaz's signature pen. Spencer, your first item is Odin's music sheets. Star, your first item is Iggy's peanut butter sandwich he lost a couple of days ago. Star: ''' '''Nova: And Travis, yours is Brendan's fPod. Ready ... go! '*the contestants run into the apartments* Jimmy: *starts searching through a pile of stunt suits lying on the floor* This is great- *he can here a couple of people shouting Jimmy, it seems to be coming from the window* What the ... *walks over to the window, outside he can see Hisao and Sachiko cheering him on* WOW! I wonder who did that ...THANKS DAD AND SASH! *continues looking* '*meanwhile* Star: Oh god ... *starts searching on Iggy's desk* '*later* Nova: *to camera* Well, Jimmy has collected three items, Chaz's pen, Chaz's sunglasses, and Chaz's Stunt book and is now collecting his hair gel, whilst Spencer has also collected three items, Odin's music sheets, Odin's net top, and Odin's guitar strumer and is now collecting his signiture pen. Star has found the sandwich ... which is rather green, and has also found his cookie he lost yesterday and is now looking for his contacts. Travis meanwhile- Travis: WHERE'S THIS DANG DS CATRIDGE!?!?!? Nova: Has found the fPod and is looking for a Legend of Zelda DS catridge. '*Jimmy comes running out* Jimmy: FOUND IT! Nova: Jimmy wins! Hisao and Sachiko: GO JIMMY!!! '*later, on the bost back* Travis: *pulls Jimmy aside* Did you like the surprise? Jimmy: You organized it? Travis: Yeah, borrowed the captain's yellow pages book and his mobile, rang you dad's buisness, and asked him to come and support you live and voila! Jimmy: Thanks, you're the best mate! '*later, back at the island.* Nova: So, Jimmy's safe, and there's a twist this week. Jimmy, will be choosing, who goes home. So Jimmy? Jimmy: Well, you're all great people but ... I'm going to send home ... ... ... ... ... ... Spencer. Spencer: WHAT?!?!?!?! Jimmy: Sorry. Nova: So good bye Spencer. However, there is another little twist. We will be adding two people to the competition. And they are, returning from before is ... ... ... ... VIOLET!!! And ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ROY!!! Roy and Violet: *walk down to the campfire* Hey guys. Everyone else: Hey! Nova: That's all for now, so see you next time on, Sim Showdown! Category:Chapters